King of the Grill
225px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. |flavor text = Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife.}} King of the Grill is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 6 to play and has 6 /6 . He has the Frenzy trait, and his ability Conjures a card when a zombie, including him, destroys a plant. This ability persists until all Kings of the Grill are removed from the field. He was added in update 1.16.10, along with Corn Dog, Clique Peas, , Synchronized Swimmer, Trapper Zombie, and the Galactic Gardens set. He was only obtainable by purchasing the Summer Nights Bundle. He is now craftable as of update 1.18.13. Origins He is based on Gargantuar's Summer Nights costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. His name is portmanteau of "King of the Hill," and "grill," referring to his appearance and ability. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait: Frenzy' *'Ability:' When a Gargantuar destroys a Plant, Conjure a Gourmet card. *'Set:' Event Card description Chillin' beside the ol' backyard grill, cookin' up some brains, hangin' with his zombies... that's the good unlife. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. *Sound effect change: Now has no sound effects, previously the same as Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update 1.18.13 *Became craftable. Update 1.22.13 *Sound effect change: Now uses the same sounds as Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Strategies With This card has good stats along with the Frenzy trait for his cost. However, his ability is what makes him shine in a Gargantuar deck and a Conjuring deck. This can be an alternative to Cheese Cutter as his ability involves any Gargantuar destroying a plant instead of a single zombie hurting the plant hero, but unlike Cheese Cutter, gourmet cards Conjured from King of the Grill don't have their brain cost lowered. Additionally, Gargantuar cards with the ability to destroy multiple plants at once such as Supernova Gargantuar and Zombot 1000 work well with King of the Grill, because you will be able to Conjure lots of gourmet cards. However, beware of overfilling your hand. Each Beastly hero has their their ways of using this card well: *The Smash can play this earlier using Gargologist or use health-boosting cards such as Camel Crossing to help let his Gargantuars take more damage, allowing them to Conjure more Gourmet cards. He can also use his signature superpower, Slammin' Smackdown, to earn a free gourmet card. *Electric Boogaloo can use damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Final Mission to weaken the plants severely, making it more likely for him to gain a gourmet card. He can also finish off weaker plants with Zombot's Wrath to earn a gourmet card. *Immorticia can use Teleport to play him on a lane filled with weak plants to allow easy card Conjuring and to hit the plant hero hard. She can also combine King of the Grill with Wizard Gargantuar to ensure that if King of the Grill does hit the plant hero, it will be unblockable. * can use this with Dr. Spacetime to reduce the cost of the Conjured cards or move him with Smoke Bomb into a lane filled with weak plants. He can also reset his health and protect him from most tricks with Cursed Gargolith. Here is the list of cards that King of the Grill can Conjure: *Cheese Cutter *Nibble *Yeti Lunchbox *Conga Zombie *Cryo-Brain *Energy Drink Zombie *Exploding Fruitcake *Healthy Treat *Hot Dog Imp *Leftovers *Lurch for Lunch *Medulla Nebula *Mystery Egg *Sugary Treat *Trapper Territory *Brain Vendor *Trick-or-Treater *Vitamin Z *Overstuffed Zombie *Thinking Cap *Coffee Zombie *Another King of the Grill *Gargantuars' Feast However, if you are using him to Conjure cards, then although he can Conjure useful cards such as Coffee Zombie and Nibble, or even powerful cards such as Gargantuars' Feast, he may also give cards that are either weak, such as Trapper Territory, or ones that do not synergize well with your deck, such as Trick-or-Treater in a non-trick deck. Against Stat-wise, King of the Grill is a dangerous zombie. His ability will allow the zombie hero to earn free cards and it also allows all Gargantuars to do the same, especially Supernova Gargantuar and Zombot 1000. The best counter is to destroy him with tricks like , , and Shamrocket before your opponent plays other dangerous Gargantuars. In the case of Supernova Gargantuar, using Molekale can lessen the impact of Supernova Gargantuar. In the case of Zombot 1000, consider playing a few plants first and then retaliating. Gallery KingoftheGrillStats.png|King of the Grill's statistics ChefCard.PNG|King of the Grill's card KingoftheGrillUnlocked.jpg|King of the Grill unlocked KingoftheGrillGrayedoutCard.png|King of the Grill's grayed out card King of the Grill.png|King of the Grill's textures WellLisaSimpsonMessedUpYourBBQ.jpeg|King of the Grill destroyed HealthyTreatUsedonKingoftheGrill.png|Healthy Treat being played on King of the Grill KingofTheGrillShielded.png|King of the Grill shielded RockWallBeingUsedonKingoftheGrill.png|Rock Wall being played on King of the Grill PvZHeroesSummerNightsShop.png|King of the Grill on the advertisement for the Summer Nights Bundle KingoftheGrillAd.jpg|King of the Grill on the advertisement for the Summer Nights Bundle Screenshot 2017-07-03-05-41-19.png|King of the Grill being the featured card in the menu for the July 2nd, 2017 KingoftheGrillAbility.jpg|King of the Grill activating his ability Screenshot 2017-07-10-04-55-29.png|King of the Grill being the featured card in the menu for the July 9th, 2017 Daily Challenge Frozen KotG.jpg|King of the Grill frozen EtT used on KotG.png|Escape through Time being played on King of the Grill KingoftheGrillWaterLane.jpg|King of the Grill on the aquatic lane Trivia *He is carrying a Hot Dog Imp on his back. *When activating his ability, his chef hat catches fire. He then puts out the fire by smacking the hat with his spatula. **When he is first played, there already appears to be a scorch mark on his hat where the fire appears. Category:Zombies Category:Gourmet cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Conjuring cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Zombie group Category:Summer Nights